


Chocolate Love

by Cubriffic



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Edd is an ass but he helps, Eduardo is impulsive, Eduardo is salty, Fluff, M/M, Todd is here too, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubriffic/pseuds/Cubriffic
Summary: Eduardo really hated his job





	Chocolate Love

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO I AM BACK
> 
> I had really bad writer's block but here's an AU that my gf suggested to me awhile back hhh
> 
> Luckily I didn't have to do much research on this since I work at a coffee shop myself lmaO

Eduardo really hated his job.

He was a barista at that damned coffee shop right on the edge of the main road. It wasn’t a bad place; Eduardo had to admit that the food they served there was pretty good and his coworkers were tolerable most of the time, but they tended to get an awful lot of customers. And for someone with patience shorter than his ex, it wasn’t exactly great for Eduardo.

But he could tolerate it most of the time. The customers they received were usually well-mannered, and Edd usually dealt with the ones that were rude to them. Eduardo could deal with everyone else, especially since most didn’t try to make conversation with him. The only ones who did were Mark (one of the other tenants in his apartment building), some of Edd’s friends and his ex Laurel.

Then one day, that fucker showed up.

It was a very slow Tuesday for them. Edd was in the middle of training one of the new staff on how to sweep the place and Eduardo had nothing to do. It was weird, considering it was a weekday, when they were usually packed with people begging for coffees. But he wasn’t complaining.

He heard the bell chime from the door but didn't bother looking up from the counter. He just simply sighed as he got ready to take the customer’s orders.

“Good morning, how can I help you?” Eduardo mumbled, looking up to see whoever had walked in. Two men about his age were standing in front of him, seemingly still deciding on what they wanted. He decided to take this time to take a closer look at them.

The one on the left was… pretty nerdy. Not that Eduardo didn’t like nerdy guys, but he looked like a damn dork. His hazel eyes were hidden behind a pair of red glasses and his strawberry-blonde hair was incredibly messy. Eduardo frowned slightly as he looked at what he was wearing; a red button-up shirt with a worn jacket thrown on top. _At least he has a decent fashion sense._

The second guy standing there was more of Eduardo’s type. He was short, with sparkly blue eyes and brown hair that framed his face. He was wearing a shirt practically identical to the other guy, except it was blue. Eduardo almost snickered at that. He had never been one for matching clothes.

The guy with the glasses noticed Eduardo and smiled. “A large vanilla latte with three sugars.”

Eduardo snapped out of his thoughts and nodded, placing the order down. He never understood why people got syrup in their coffees. It made it taste too sweet for his own liking.

“And a medium hot chocolate please!”

Eduardo’s heart stopped for a moment. The other guy’s voice was fucking _angelic_. He hadn’t heard someone with that pleasant of a voice in forever.

He scowled. He was _not_ going to have those thoughts right now.

Eduardo got the guy’s money, gave them their receipt and got to work on the coffees. Even though he hated working here, it never showed in his coffee-making skills. In fact, one of the reasons why it was so popular whenever Eduardo worked was because all the regulars knew how good his coffee was compared to everyone else. And Eduardo took great pride in this. It was fucking great to see people walk in for a second coffee from him.

“Sooo, what’s your name?”

Eduardo jumped, looking up from the coffee station to the two guys waiting for them. The angelic-voice boy was smiling at him, waiting for an answer.

Eduardo debated for a second before scoffing and turning back to the machine. “Eduardo.”

“Oh, that’s a nice name!” The boy replied, “And you work here a lot, right?”

Eduardo frowned as he began preparing the milk. “Why the hell do you want to know?”

“Jesus Jon, stop bothering him so much.” The glasses guy interrupted the other boy before he could answer.

_Jon_. That was a nice name. Eduardo tuned out of the customer’s conversation as he finished up with their drinks. He placed a lid on the cups before handing them over.

“Here.” Eduardo gave the drinks to them, quickly returning to cleaning the area up. He looked up for a second to see Jon smiling at him.

“Have a nice day!” Jon called out as he chased after his friend.

Eduardo huffed. He was used to smiley & flirty customers, but that guy was something else.

-_-_-_-_-

Eduardo came into work two days later, only to find the sight of Edd leaning on the counter dramatically, a stupid ‘I-know-your-secret’ look planted on his face.

“You didn’t tell me you had an admirer.”

Eduardo gave him a confused look before putting his phone into the cabinet below one of the benches. “I don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about.”

“Some guy came in yesterday looking for you. I think his name was Jon.”

Eduardo hit his head on the cabinet in surprise, swearing as he got up.

_Oh for fucks sake_. He hadn’t been expecting that guy to actually come looking for him. Sure he had his share of girls flirting with him and trying to get his number, but none of them actively searched out for him afterwards.

“He’s just some guy that came in on Tuesday,” Eduardo rubbed the top of his aching head as he got up. “It’s nothing much.”

“Well I beg to differ,” Edd walked over to Eduardo, a sly grin on his face. “He seemed pretty determined to find out whenever you worked too.”

“And?” Eduardo frowned in confusion.

“I told him you work every Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday.”

Eduardo groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

“Why the HELL did you tell him?!”

“Because why not?” Edd shrugged. “I mean, I’m wasting my life away here anyways, so I might as well find something entertaining to do.”

“And by ‘entertaining’, you mean give some random customer high hopes in getting with me.” Eduardo sighed, pushing past Edd towards the coffee machine. God, he really needed one right now.

“Oh come on ‘Duardo, do you really think I didn’t catch you sneaking glances at him when you were serving them?”

Eduardo stopped dead in his tracks, turning to look at Edd, who was grinning. “I might be dumb, but I’m not that stupid. I can tell when you’re checking someone out.”

“I was _not_ checking him out!” Eduardo yelled, quickly rushing off to the coffee machine.

And as if this early morning couldn’t get any worse, Jon happened to walk through the door as soon as Eduardo reached the machine.

“Eduardo!” Jon rushed right up to where Eduardo was, practically bouncing on his feet. “It’s so good to see you!”

Eduardo forced himself to not scowl, instead turning away, pretending to grab a cup. “If you want a drink, go order at the counter.”

“Oh, right! I forgot about that.” Jon practically skipped up to the counter, with Eduardo watching him the whole time. Eduardo noticed Edd giving him a small thumbs up before turning to serve Jon. Eduardo sighed. He knew what his co-worker was doing- getting Jon into a conversation long enough for Eduardo to check him out again. Edd had a tendency to do this whenever he found someone cute too.

But Eduardo wasn’t going to let this opportunity slide. He moved over slightly to get a better look at Jon. Jon was dressed in almost the exact same outfit he had worn the first time he’d came in, except this time he had a large, fluffy blue jacket over the top. He was also carrying a bright blue umbrella with him, something that Eduardo hadn’t noticed beforehand.

Unfortunately, Jon caught him staring.

Eduardo proceeded to go bright red and turn away for the rest of Edd and Jon’s conversation, only turning back when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He saw Edd grinning, holding a piece of paper with Jon’s order on it.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t bring you up yet,” Edd laughed as he avoided a slap from Eduardo. “But he’s pretty damn interested in you.”

“Yeah no shit.” Eduardo rolled his eyes, turning to the machine to start Jon’s hot chocolate. He had barely put the chocolate powder in when he heard someone walking towards him.

“You’re friends with Edd, right?”

Eduardo sighed, his green eyes darting to the side to see Jon with a curious look on his face. “We’re more of a mutual nuisance to each other, but I guess you could call it that. If you think friendship is built on disagreeing with each other on everything.”

Jon laughed, almost making Eduardo spill the milk he was pouring. “My sister used to be like that with her friends back in high school.”

“You have a sister?” Eduardo asked, turning to face Jon.

“Yeah! Her name’s Ella. She’s the one who told me about this place.”

Eduardo frowned. He recognised that name. He tried to remember where he recognised it from as he warmed up the milk. He finally realised where he knew it from when he finished warming it.

“Oh yeah, I remember her now. Comes in every second day for a chai latte with her work friends.”

“Mhm!” Jon nodded. “Hey, Edd said that you have siblings too.”

“One sibling,” Eduardo frowned, reminding himself to yell at Edd for spreading his personal life around to the ~~cute~~ customer. “He’s in Spain though.”

“Are you guys from there?” Jon’s head turned to the side slightly as he asked, sending Eduardo’s heart racing.

“Yeah. I moved over here when I was 10.” Eduardo finished up on the hot chocolate, but hesitated for a second. Jon didn’t seem like he was in a big rush to leave, which was giving Eduardo an idea. A stupid and cheesy one, but an idea.

Before he could change his mind, he quickly grabbed a marker and scribbled his number on the side of the cup before handing it to Jon.

“Thanks!” Jon waved at Eduardo before walking out, thankfully not noticing the writing on the side. Eduardo felt himself smile as he walked out.

That was until Edd came up behind him the moment Jon left the shop and slapped him on the back, effectively scaring the shit out of the Spanish man.

“Jesus FUCK!” Eduardo turned around, glaring.

“I saw you sneak you number on there,” Edd chuckled. “Smooth move there ‘Duardo.”

Eduardo probably would have killed Edd on the spot if more customers hadn’t rolled in.

-_-_-_-_-

“Alright look, it’s just one date. You’ll be fine.”

Eduardo scowled at Edd’s voice through the phone. “Tell that to Laurel then.”

“Yeah, well Laurel has no taste in men,” Eduardo rolled his eyes as he tried to find his keys, rushing around his apartment. “And besides, Jon seems like a nice understanding guy, it’ll go great!”

“Are you sure you’re not trying to jinx me?” Eduardo finally found his keys, and slipped them into his pocket.

“Look, I’m an ass, but I’m not that big of an ass.”

Eduardo rolled his eyes again. “Right. Well I need to go, I’m gonna be late.”

“Good luck dude.”

Eduardo hung up as he closed his apartment door behind him, jiggling the handle to make sure it was locked. He quickly walked down the three flights of stairs before getting to the entrance, exiting the apartment building. The midday sun was already glowing brightly over the place, warming Eduardo up and really showing how shitty the area he lived in looked.

Eduardo turned to the left, heading towards the shopping district. The plan was to meet Jon up for a movie, have lunch and then he’d head home. A pretty simple date, and yet Eduardo’s mind was overreacting. He hadn’t been on a date in ages, and he was honestly scared of fucking up. At this point, one week after writing that number down, he’d finally fully accepted that he liked Jon and he didn’t want to scare him off or anything like that.

He turned another corner, passing the coffee shop. Diwi and Hellucard were probably working at the moment along with Edd. He bit his lip to avoid laughing. The two were absolute hell to work with; Diwi was full of himself and Hellucard… well, he was Hellucard. Edd was probably struggling like crazy in there.

About 20 minutes into his walk, he had finally arrived at the cinema, with 15 minutes left to spare. Jon was already there, wearing a long-sleeved blue shirt with jeans and boots, a darker blue scarf wrapped around his neck. Eduardo smiled at him for a second, before reverting back to his neutral, pissed-off looking expression.

Jon seemed to notice his smile though, because his cheeks went pink and he grinned back, fiddling with the scarf.

“Hi,” Jon’s voice sounded nervous, and his blue eyes darted to the ground has his face heated up. Eduardo had to stop himself from chuckling at it. He looked really cute. “Should we go in?”

“Probably,” Eduardo walked into the cinema, Jon following behind him. “You already bought the tickets, right?”

“Yep!” Jon showed off printed tickets, waving them around in his hand.

“Alright, then I guess I’m buying the food.” Eduardo dug around in his pocket for his wallet, pulling it out as they got in line. He listened to Jon rattle on about whatever movie they were seeing (Some romance movie that Eduardo had forgotten the name of) as the couple waited to reach the counter. When they had finally gotten their popcorn and drinks, Jon ran towards the cinema showing the movie, with Eduardo trying to catch up as he held their popcorn and his own drink.

They both settled into their seats when they entered, Jon restarting their previous conversation about the movie. Even when the ads came on he still talked and even though Eduardo hated people like that, he kept silent, listening to Jon talk about how Ella had seen this movie and how good it was.

When the movie finally started, Eduardo was disappointed. He probably should have known in hindsight since he was not exactly a romantic person in the first place, but the movie was pretty bad. The standard ‘our-love-is-forbidden-but-I-still-love-you’ shit that seemed to be everywhere nowadays. The acting was shit too. So was the script. Hell, Eduardo just really didn’t like this movie.

But Jon was eating it up, eyes glued to screen the whole time. Halfway through, Eduardo just stopped paying attention and had his eyes on Jon instead; Jon was so into the movie that he didn’t even notice. He was so content with watching the movie, smiling when the two main characters met, crying when the main girl discovered she was in an arranged marriage, crying more when she revealed it to the main guy. It was endearing to Eduardo.

At some point during the movie, Jon had slipped his hand into Eduardo’s. Eduardo jumped at the sudden move, but didn’t move his hand away from Jon’s. He couldn’t help but think that Jon’s hands were really soft. He didn’t even notice that the movie had ended until Jon was standing up, pulling Eduardo up with him. The two walked out, Jon chatting the entire time.

“Ella was right, that movie was soooo good!” Jon’s hand tightened on Eduardo’s as they walked towards a cafe. “I’m gonna take Todd with me to see it again next week.”

“Mhm.” Eduardo scouted ahead for the café, not really paying attention to whatever Jon was saying.

“Personally I think Tatina should have ended up with Josif but- Eduardo, are you even paying attention?”

“Huh?” Eduardo turned to look at Jon. “Not really.”

“Well you should be!” Jon pouted, making Eduardo laugh. “It’s rude to not listen to your date, you know.”

“Unless you want me to miss where the cafe is and end up with both of us hungry, I have good reason to ignore you at the moment.” Eduardo caught sight of the café, pulling Jon with him inside.

Eduardo wasn’t big on cafés, but this place looked and smelt amazing. There was a strong scent of coffee filling the place, with low lighting and brown furniture to give off an autumn feeling. The place wasn’t particularly busy either, which meant that they were able to order straight away.

The two ordered the basic hot chocolate & long black (Eduardo hated his coffee with milk), and also got themselves toasted sandwiches before sitting down to wait for their food.

“Have you ever been to the place before?” Jon asked, looking around.

“A few times. It’s not too bad, especially the coffees.”

“And the hot chocolates?”

“Never tried them.”

Jon sighed. “Well I bet they’re not as good as yours.”

Eduardo smiled, taking Jon’s hands back into his own. He was so glad that he had written that number down the week prior.

**Author's Note:**

> ((BTW Edd was on his break while on the phone))
> 
> @ God give me them being happy kk thanks


End file.
